Beautifully Unfinished
by Eliel Prince
Summary: Comment continuer à avancer lorsque la douleur face à la perte de l'être aimé est si grande ?


_Disclaimer :__ l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horrowitz et Edward Kitsis._

_La chanson __Beautifully Unfinished est de Ella Henderson. Elle a subi une légère modification de genre, j'ai opté pour le féminin au lieu de garder le masculin sous le conseil de ma bêta._

_Il est important que vous lisiez d'abord mon autre histoire Je t'aurais aimée tout ma vie pour comprendre ce one-shot. Je remercie Sygui pour la relecture.  
_

* * *

**Beautifully Unfinished**

_Magnifiquement inachevée_

* * *

**Sunday raindrops**

_Goutte de pluie d'un dimanche_

**Clock goes tick, tock**

_Le tic tac de l'horloge_

**I hate myself for staring at the phone**

_Je me déteste de fixer le téléphone_

Mon regard se perd dans l'immensité de la ville. Il pleut aujourd'hui encore. Henry est sorti avec des amis et je me retrouve seule pour cette journée si spéciale. Je ne peux pas le retenir auprès de moi éternellement. J'espère lui avoir donné le meilleur depuis notre installation à Boston. Cela fait deux ans que nous avons quitté Storybrooke et je me sens toujours aussi triste et en colère. Mon regard accroche le téléphone non loin de moi. C'est celui d'Emma. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le rendre à ses parents.

**Kept all your texts, can't erase them**

_J'ai gardé tous tes textos, je ne peux pas les effacer_

**I'd call you up but I know you're not alone**

_Je t'appellerais bien mais je sais que tu n'es pas toute seule_

Parfois, il m'arrive de composer son numéro pour entendre à nouveau sa voix. Je ferme les yeux et me détourne de l'appareil. Emma a gardé tous les messages que je lui avais envoyés et il me plaît de les relire. J'ai même trouvé des photos de nous deux dans le téléphone. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de les faire développer. Je ne veux pas créer plus de peine à mon fils. Il a besoin de moi, tout comme j'ai besoin de lui. Nous sommes les piliers l'un de l'autre. Je suis juste tellement fatiguée de me montrer forte.

**I know that I should not hold on**

_Je sais que je ne devrais pas continuer_

**So why can't I let go**

_Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas renoncer_

Je me rends compte que je ne peux plus subsister de la sorte. Je dois continuer à avancer dans ma nouvelle vie, mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de me raccrocher au moindre souvenir de ce passé. Ma main se resserre sur le dernier présent que m'a offert la blonde. La lettre est tellement froissée. Je l'ai lue à de nombreuses reprises et je n'arrive pas à laisser cette lettre dans sa boîte avec toutes ses autres affaires. Elle m'accompagne partout où je vais. C'est mon rappel de notre si terrible histoire.

'**Cause every time I'm with you**

_Parce que chaque fois que je suis avec toi_

**Somehow I forget to breathe**

_D'une certaine façon j'oublie de respirer_

**You got me like a rag doll**

_Tu as fait de moi une poupée de chiffon_

**Now I'm dancing on your string**

_Maintenant je danse sur ta corde_

**And I keep trying to figure out who you are to me**

_Et j'essaie toujours de comprendre qui tu es pour moi_

**But maybe all that we were meant to be**

_Mais peut-être tout ce que nous étions censées être_

**Is beautifully unfinished**

_Est magnifiquement inachevée_

**Beautifully unfinished**

_Magnifiquement inachevée_

Je suis tellement désolée Emma. Tu m'as ouvert ton cœur et je t'ai tourné le dos. À l'époque je n'arrivais pas à comprendre mes sentiments à ton égard. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui du mal que je t'ai causé. Quand j'ai lu ta lettre la première fois, je me suis sentie si en colère et trahie. Tu m'avais abandonnée sans même prendre en compte mes sentiments. Puis, j'ai réalisé à quel point je t'avais fait souffrir. J'essaie encore de comprendre comment la situation a fait pour déraper autant. Tu les as sauvés en sacrifiant ta propre fin heureuse. Doucement, je serre la lettre contre mon cœur et tente de chasser les larmes. Au final, je ne sais toujours pas ce que nous étions l'une pour l'autre.

**You left your kiss like a bruise on my lips**

_Tu as laissé tes baisers comme une meurtrissure sur mes lèvres_

**Your fingerprints are tattooed on my skin**

_Tes empreintes sont tatouées sur ma peau_

**And hush now don't cry, build your walls high**

_Et chut, ne pleure pas à présent, construis-toi de hauts murs_

**And don't you dare come creeping in**

_Et ne t'avise pas de venir en rampant_

La douleur est encore très présente malgré ses deux années passées. Je ne sais plus comment avancer, ni comment respirer. Je tente de me reconstruire malgré le manque de ta présence. Parfois, je me réveille ton nom sur mes lèvres et l'impression de sentir ta bouche contre la mienne. Je revois ton sourire malicieux et vainqueur. À l'aube le beau rêve est parti et la réalité me rattrape. Je me lève et recommence ma routine. Je m'occupe d'Henry et me prépare pour aller au travail. Je suis cuisinière dans un petit restaurant, d'ici quelques semaines je serai la propriétaire de celui-ci. Notre fils est fier de moi, mais il ne se doute pas de mon tourment intérieur.

'**Cause you're the one that I can't lose**

_Parce que tu es celle que je ne peux pas perdre_

**You're the one that I can't win**

_Tu es celle que je ne peux pas gagner_

J'aurais tellement voulu t'avoir auprès de moi. Nos moments ensembles furent si brefs. Je n'ai pas pu te tenir suffisament de moi. Je ressens la douleur de ta perte tous les jours de ma vie. Je ne peux plus te sentir, te voir et t'entendre. Tu es partie avant que je ne puisse comprendre mes sentiments. Je n'arrive pas à accepter ta perte, mais je ne peux pas retenir ton visage ou ta voix. Tu disparais.

'**Cause every time I'm with you**

_Parce que chaque fois que je suis avec toi_

**Somehow I forget to breathe**

_D'une certaine façon j'oublie de respirer_

**You got me like a rag doll**

_Tu as fait de moi une poupée de chiffon_

**Now I'm dancing on your string**

_Maintenant je danse sur ta corde_

**And I keep trying to figure out who you are to me**

_Et j'essaie toujours de comprendre qui tu es pour moi_

**But maybe all that we were meant to be**

_Mais peut-être tout ce que nous étions censées être_

**Is beautifully unfinished**

_Est magnifiquement inachevée_

Je ne sais pas s'il me sera facile aux fils des ans de t'oublier. Tu as changé ma vie dès le premier instant où nos regards se sont croisés. Tu es entrée comme un ouragan dans mon monde et bousculé ma routine. Je ne peux que te remercier de ce changement. Ta présence fut une vraie bouffée d'air frais pour moi. Emma, je te veux pour moi, mais il est trop tard pour voir ce vœu se réaliser. Je veux comprendre pour mieux aller de l'avant. Je détache mon regard du paysage extérieur et remets la lettre dans son enveloppe. Je la pose dans la boîte et la range dans le fond de mon armoire. Je me dirige vers le salon et mets un peu d'ordre avant de sortir. Je conduis tranquillement jusqu'au cimetière. Je me suis arrêtée chez le fleuriste et dépose délicatement les roses sur la pierre tombale portant ton nom. Je ne peux me résoudre à retourner à Storybrooke, car ta tombe est aussi vide que celle-ci.

**And I hate you and I love you**

_Et je te hais et je t'aime_

**And I wish you'd go away**

_Et je voudrais que tu partes_

**And I hate you and I love you**

_Et je te hais et je t'aime_

**And I wish that you would stay**

_Et je voudrais que tu restes_

J'aurais voulu que nous ayons eu le temps de nous parler. Il y a tellement de choses que je ne t'ai pas dites. Je ne peux pas revenir dans le passé. Si je le pouvais, je te dirais combien je t'aime. Mes larmes font leur chemin sur mes joues. Je voudrais tellement te haïr et ne pas ressentir tous ces sentiments. Pourtant, je ne veux pas oublier, car tu m'as montré la lumière dans mon monde fait de ténèbres. Tu es partie et je suis restée. Cela semble être l'histoire de nos vies. Nous étions deux âmes amenées à nous rencontrer, à nous aimer et à demeurer séparées. J'effleure doucement ton prénom avec ma main. Je ferme les yeux et je peux te voir avec ton sourire doux et tes yeux emplis d'amour. J'essuie mes larmes et m'apprête à retourner à ma vie. Je suis prête à poursuivre ma route à présent. Je ne t'oublierai jamais Emma. Tu auras toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur.

'**Cause every time I'm with you**

_Parce que chaque fois que je suis avec toi_

**Somehow I forget to breathe**

_D'une certaine façon j'oublie de respirer_

**You got me like a rag doll**

_Tu as fait de moi une poupée de chiffon_

**Now I'm dancing on your string**

_Maintenant je danse sur ta corde_

**And I keep trying to figure out who you are to me**

_Et j'essaie toujours de comprendre qui tu es pour moi_

**But maybe all that we were meant to be**

_Mais peut-être tout ce que nous étions censées être_

**Is beautifully unfinished**

_Est magnifiquement inachevée_

**Beautifully unfinished**

_Magnifiquement inachevée_


End file.
